General
English Etymology From , , , and their source, , from + . Pronunciation * , * * Adjective # Including or involving every part or member of a given or implied entity, whole etc.; as opposed to or . #* 1842, Douglas Jerrold, "Mr Peppersorn ‘At Home’", Cakes and Ale: #*: "Among us!" was the general shout, and Peppersorn sat frozen to his chair. #* 2006, Ruth Sutherland, "Invite public to the private equity party", The Observer, 15 Oct 06: #*: One advantage of having profitable companies in Britain is that they pay large sums in corporate tax into the Exchequer, which in theory at least is used for the general good. # Applied to a person (as a postmodifier or a normal preceding adjective) to indicate supreme rank, in civil or military titles, and later in other terms; pre-eminent. #* 1865, Edward Cust, Lives of the Warriors of the Thirty Years War, p. 527: #*: For these successes he obtained the rank of Field-Marshal General. #* 2002, James Turner, Libertines and Radicals in Early Modern London, p. 122: #*: He becomes the chief chartered libertine, the whoremaster-'general' flourishing his "standard" over a female army .... # Prevalent or widespread among a given class or area; common, usual. #* 2008, John Patterson, "Home movies", The Guardian, 20 Dec 08: #*: The general opinion on Baz Luhrmann's overstuffed epic Australia seems to be that it throws in everything but the kitchen sink, and then tosses that in too, just to be sure. # Not limited in use or application; applicable to the whole or every member of a class or category. #* 1924, Time, 17 Mar 1924: #*: M. Venizelos went to Athens from Paris early last January in response to a general invitation from the Greek populace. #* 2009, Douglas P Zipes, Saturday Evening Post, vol. 281:1, p. 20: #*: Supraventricular tachycardia (SVT) is a general term indicating a rapid heartbeat (tachycardia) coming from the top chambers of the heart - in essence, above (supra) the lower chamber (ventricular). # Giving or consisting of only the most important aspects of something, ignoring minor details; indefinite. #* 2006, Kevin Nance, "Ghosts of the White City", Chicago Sun-Times, 16 Jul 06: #*: The quick answer is that the 1893 Exposition was simply so important -- "the greatest event in the history of the country since the Civil War," as Harper's put it that October -- but that feels too general. #* 2008, Robert P Maloney, "The Quiet Carpenter", America, vol. 199:19, p. 18: #*: Given the scarcity of relevant historical detail in the New Testament, we are left with only a general outline about Joseph. # Not limited to a specific class; miscellaneous, concerned with all branches of a given subject or area. #* 1947, "Russian Catechism", Time, 20 Oct 1947: #*: Already in the primary school work is conducted for the purpose of equipping the pupils with those elements of general knowledge which are closely related to the military preparation of future warriors. #* 2007, Alan Cheuse, "A Little Death", Southern Review, vol. 43:3, p. 692: #*: His measured, springless walk was the walk of the skilled countryman as distinct from the desultory shamble of the general labourer .... Antonyms * particular * specific Derived terms * generality * generally * generalisation, generalization * generalise, generalize * general anaesthetic * general knowledge * in general Related terms * universal Translations * Arabic: , * Breton: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: , , * Danish: generel, almindelig * Dutch: * Estonian: * Extremaduran: * Finnish: * French: , * Galician: * German: , * Greek: (genikós) * Hungarian: * Ido: * Japanese: , , * Macedonian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: všeobecný * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * French: , * French: , * Arabic: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: almen, generel * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: (genikós) * Japanese: * Macedonian: , * Russian: , , * Slovak: všeobecný * Slovene: * Swahili: * French: * French: * : generalni , opšti * : ĝenerala * : üldine * : général , générale * : כְּלָלִי (klali) , כְּלָלִית (klalit) * : umum * : generale * : 일반 (ilban) * : giştî, tevayî, amî, umûmî, pirranî * : generalis * : umum, am * : geral * : *: Cyrillic: генерални , општи *: Latin: generalni , opšti * : general, no particular * : genel Noun # Commander of an army. #: Hannibal was one of the greatest generals of the ancient world. # A rank in the army and air force that is higher than colonel or brigadier, and is usually the highest rank group next to commander in chief, except in countries that use the rank of field marshal. # a commissioned rank in the British Army and Royal Marines, above lieutenant general and below field marshal. # a commissioned general officer in the United States Army, Marine Corps, or Air Force superior to a lieutenant general. A general is equal in rank or grade to a four star admiral. In the US Army, a general is junior to a general of the army. In the US Marine Corps, a general is the highest rank of commissioned officer. In the US Air Force, a general is junior to a general of the air force. # Short for general anaesthetic or general anaesthetia. Derived terms * brigadier general * colonel general * lieutenant general * major general Translations * Armenian: * Greek: * Russian: , * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Indonesian: jendral * Italian: * Japanese: , * Macedonian: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Turkish: * : general * : kindral * : generale * : 장군 (janggun) * : jeneral, ceneral, general * : generolas (1) * : general * : *: Cyrillic: генерал *: Latin: general * : general * : general See also * hetman Anagrams * * enlarge * gleaner Category:1000 English basic words ---- Croatian Etymology From , from . Noun – Zakon o službi u Oružanim snagama Republike Hrvatske, Narodne novine, 33/2002, 2002-03-29, # general ---- Danish Noun # general Inflection ---- Portuguese Noun # A general ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From , from . Noun # general Declension ---- Slovene Etymology From , from . Noun –Korošec, Tomo; Petelin, Stanko; Suhadolnik, Stane; al. Vojaški slovar, Partizanska knjiga, Ljubljana, 1977, pp 81-82 – # general ---- Spanish Pronunciation * Adjective # general Derived terms * generalidad * generalización * generalizar * generalmente Noun # general ar:general de:general et:general el:general es:general fa:general fr:general ko:general io:general id:general it:general kn:general kk:general sw:general ku:general lo:general lt:general hu:general ml:general nl:general ja:general pl:general pt:general ru:general simple:general sl:general fi:general sv:general ta:general tt:general te:general th:general tr:general uk:general vi:general vo:general zh:general